


I won’t let you go

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah Loki defends Thor at a high cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won’t let you go

This is really truly random, this writing could (please note could) belong almost anywhere, mythology or film. I don’t usually write things like this, I’ll put it down to being depressed. I have dyslexia, so I do my best with spelling and grammar it goes through a checker but neither it nor I are perfect, so comments on spelling and grammar automatically get deleted. I have no beta, yeah I think the last one which was about my 12th decided to melt, if you’d like to offer that’s lovely please message me. Sejried is back, I like the name...danno why. This is a short story please treat it as such, I'm not very good at depicting battles before any one pokes that whole in my plot so this takes place probbably right at the end of the fight.

I won’t let you go.

Loki lay in his arms battered and bleeding, Thor could only watch the blue eyes dull his skin turning pale. The prince had no healing stone to help the other immortal and his storm powers were useless at a time like this. Trust it to be the one time the trickster performed a selfless act that he should forfeit his life doing so. Cradling him carefully the thunder god lowered Loki to the ground; quickly Thor grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly. “Why Loki, why did you do it, of all the times to find your cursed honour why now?”

Slowly the ebony haired god smiled. “Because...I love you.”

Thor’s blue eyes widened. “Loki. You mean that?”

“Yes.” His voice was a whisper he was fading fast and the blonde prince knew that.

“You fool, why, why didn’t you tell me sooner. I would have forgiven you anything if I had known that you loved me as much as I love you.”

“Shhh, you can have any woman or man you want so in the grand scheme of things I am of little consequence. Out of us both dying, I would say that my being the one to go is better, the people of Asgard need you and they do not need me...No one has ever desired me. I can go be reborn, have a new life, without my nefarious past haunting my every moment.” The silver tongued god gripped Thor’s hand and then said earnestly. “But I wish we’d had even a chance to be together.” Thor placed a kiss to his forehead, then gently to the dying god’s lips.

As he pulled back the raven haired immortal gave him a small rare loving smile, then slowly Loki’s eyes closed and his body stilled. Thor let out an inhuman whole of rage, and pain, many of those around him winced as they heard it. Without caring who could see him the prince released the hand of the trickster, then cradled the body of the other immortal to him and cried. He wept for the life which had been lost, the love he had never know was returned and for all that might have been if only one of them had not been so stubborn.

Then suddenly sounds akin to small explosions could be heard in the sky, these noises drew the attention of several other immortals. Many of them looked up at the clouds of the evening sky and found themselves wondering if it was possible... Then almost at the same time many of the immortals noticed it flashes of golden light were shimmering against the sunset coloured clouds. Odin and the more of the other immortals had joined the few who had began to look up at the sky, they were all wondering what they were going to see. A magnificent golden glowing spear exited the clouds, as it did so there was a loud boom and a green and gold magical explosion the force of which tore apart the nearby clouds. The light of the setting sun streamed down over the field of battle, painting everything in its dying shades. Thor had heard the explosion and as he looked up with wide eyes the spear caught his attention instantly. “Sejried...”

The golden weapon slowed in its fall before it made its way towards Loki, noticing the trajectory of Sejried, quickly but carefully the golden prince moved back laying the dead trickster on his back in his arms. Thor’s change of the trickster’s position meant that the spear came to rest on the centre of Loki’s chest laying point towards his head. To the blonde prince this legendary weapon looked as though it had always meant to be with the raven haired god. With a surprising gentleness Thor placed one of pale immortals hands round the shaft of Sejried, he watched with a sad smile as it glowed gently in recognition of its long unknown wielder. Carefully the prince lay Loki’s head back onto the ground, as he did so the golden light of the spear healed all the wounds which had covered once the god of mischief. 

As Thor looked down on the other god, a deep feeling of sadness swept over him, this was because if Loki had done something so horrible and selfless sooner then perhaps Sejried would have been with him already and healed Loki whilst he was still alive instead of after his passing. The prince cannot also help but think that for one who was dead the raven haired god just looked as though he were sleeping, it was as though at any moment he would wake and give them all trouble once more.  
Odin was now kneeling on the other side of Loki from Thor, he looked across at the his son the pain and the sadness the king could see in him made Odin realise just how much his son had lost this day. “We will give him an honourable burial my son, Loki deserves no less from us for saving you.”

“Loki deserves such an honour father for being no more than himself. Why father, why did Loki not tell me he loved me before now? Why wait to confess until he was dying?”

“The answer to your questions are simple, Loki did not believe that he deserved you Thor.” Said Sigyn from behind the thunder god, he turned to the lady, the prince gestured her over and she moved forward. 

The prince looked up into the brown eyes of the goddess. “You knew he loved me?”

“Yes. He told me in confidence and I would not betray that trust. However, this I can tell you as it is information I know rather than have been told; Sejried can do the same for Loki as your hammer once did for you when you should have died many years ago.”

The blue eyes of the thunder god went wide. “Then why has it not already revive him lady?”

“Oh Thor, at that time you had a reason to live, someone to love, someone waiting for you to return and people to protect. Loki feels he has nothing to return to save emptiness, derision and loneliness, would you wish to return to that or would you seek a new life if you could?”

“I would seek a new life. I believe that understand what it is you are telling me lady, he needs a reason to live.”

“This is so.” Carefully Sigyn knelt on the ground next to Thor, the lady reached out gently touching the hand round the spear and said simply too Loki. “My friend, I am always beside you.” Quietly Sigyn began to draw off her cloak, her intent to lay it over Loki was clear. Before she could however the thunder god stopped her with his hand gently on the goddess’s arm. “I would like to give Loki mine, please Sigyn will you help me.”

The goddess placed her cloak to one side and then helped the prince remove his red cloak from his armour, when finally the bright red fabric came free, she carefully handed it to Thor. When he took it from the brown haired goddess Sigyn once again lifted her own cloak and folded it neatly, before carefully lifting Loki’s head and placing it under it as a pillow. As soon as the goddess had finished doing this the thunder god carefully placed his scarlet cloak over the raven haired immortal. “What do I need to do Sigyn, what do I need to say or to promise to have Loki back here beside me?”

“The truth, you love him, you have left your words late but they are the truth. You have never been one to retreat from a battle Thor, so if you love Loki as much as you profess to then fight for him. Be warned however that whatever you chose to promise to Loki, fate and death will hold you to it, so make sure it is no more or less then you are truly willing and able to give to him.”

Thor gave the lady a single nod of understanding before turning his attention back to the other god. Before the prince had a chance to utter a single word Odin addressed his son in quiet tones. “You do not have to do this my son, you could let him go, you could try to love again or wait for Loki to be reincarnated. I only urge this course of action because I worry that his past actions will be to a great weight for you to carry.”

“Father, you of all people know that if Loki comes back that his near death will have changed him. Sejried being here with him is a sign of Loki’s new roll; it was always meant to belong to the god of change, of transformation, and renewal, now it after all this time it finally does. I am sure that Loki will not weigh me down as a consort, he has many of the skills I lack and as such compliments me extremely well.” 

“My son I cannot with good conscience give my blessing to any union you might seek with Loki.”

“Then it is well father that I do not ask you for it.” Odin stared at his son with complete surprise; the king of the gods had not expected such a response from the blonde immortal.

Carefully Thor drew Loki’s free hand out from under his red cloak, the thunder god gently threaded his fingers between the cold ones of the other immortal and then looked down on the face of the one he loved. “We are both such stubborn fools Loki; to blind to see the gift we were being given. I cannot let you go as you wish, neither can I ask you to forgive me this selfishness...if you were alive right now I have no doubt that you would call me an over indulged prince or a buffoon. I cannot help but feel you are correct, I am far to use to getting my own way, you were the only one strong enough to deny me anything. I hope you will forgive me Loki, words were never my best art form they were yours. I can only say what I mean, rather than painting my speech with flowery language and hope you will find my plain and honest words enough to help you return to me. I love you Loki, I was not able to tell you this because I feared that you would use my feeling for you against me. Now I know the truth though this is what I can promise you, that if you chose return to me my heart will always be yours, my love with belong only to you, you will be mine and I will take you and no other to be my consort. Please Loki.”

 

Silence rained, every one waited to see if this would work, there was a rush of whispering as gradually Sejried began to glow gold again. No one was aware of Loki’s hand very slowly under the red cloak tightening on the shaft of the spear. Thor was startled when slowly the hand he held in his twitched slightly the finger tips starting to close onto his hand. “I’m here Loki; I want nothing more than for you here with me, please come back, I beg you.”

Gradually Loki’s brilliant blue eyes opened, he focused on the blonde haired prince kneeling next to him and let out a deep sigh. “Stubborn fool...” At sight of those bright blue eyes and the sound of his beloveds voice Thor let out a shaky laugh. Quickly the trickster’s eyes darted over his face and he spoke again. “Do not tell me you were close to shedding tears for me, I do not deserve them from you Thor.”

“Now who is playing the fool, you are deserving of far more then my tears. I love you Loki, you are the only one to be worthy of everything that I have to offer and I will confess I yearn to be able to give to you all that I am.”

Slowly the raven haired god smiled up at the one he loved. “And you say you do not have a way with words. While it is true you may not be able to speak in gilded words, I have always much prefer you strait forward honesty to anything else.”

Thor gave the one he loved a gentle smile of his own. “Well then in the name of that honesty I think I should be the one to tell you that you have changed.”  
“I am not surprised by that, these events were bound to have such an effect even on one such as myself.”

“You do not understand what I am trying to tell you Loki, you have Sejried and I do not think I need to tell you what that means.”

The raven haired immortals eyes widened, he had known he was holding something in his left hand just not what. Cautiously Loki moved his hand brining the spear out from Thor’s red cloak which was still covering him and up into his line of sight. “No you do not need to tell me, I know what having Sejried means. So this is what I have become, this is an interesting development.”

Before any more could be said or done the blonde immortal carefully scoped Loki up into his arms, in silence Thor carried the trickster away from the other god and goddesses of Asgard. The pale god was unsurprised that when they finally arrive back at the palace that Thor takes him strait to his rooms and very gently places him into the his large bed. “After what you have endured you will need to rest for a few days. With my father’s obvious objection to our union I am not about to leave you alone and unprotected. I will not leave you without my protection until I am happy that you can protect yourself again, even then I shall want to stay near you I will not risk the chance that I might lose you from my life once more.”

“Very well my love, because I know how stubborn you can be I will allow you to play watch dog.” With a smile, the raven haired god put his arms up to the other immortal. “Now, come here and keep me company.”

Thor grinned wolfishly at Loki. “Does that mean I have your permission to physically demonstrate to you how much I love you?”

“Indeed it does.” 

With this confirmation from Loki the prince’s grin grew; he eagerly shed his cloths before hastily joining the one he loved in bed and helping him to also dispense with his clothing. “You are the most wonderful sight.” Thor whispered to Loki in a loving voice as his eyes drank the other immortal’s naked form in. Those would be the last words that either of the gods would speak coherently for some while after this.

The next day Thor lay in bed beside the one he loved and said softly. “Considering how close you came to entering her realm, I am surprised your daughter has not come to see you are well.”

The newly returned god gave the prince a small smile. “She did once she was sure you were asleep. Hel is not one for audiences and before you ask why it is because her appearance tends to make most people uncomfortable.”

“Ah I see, still I would like to see her and say thank you for not allowing you to leave me.”

Loki flushed slightly and then spoke in a soft loving voice to the room. “Hel my child if you can hear me then please come.”

Slowly a dark dust swirled up at the end of the bed; it fell back, leavening a figure in a black hooded cloak. Slowly hands came out one normal the other skeletal, slowly the hood was pushed back, a woman stood at the end of the bed half of her appeared living the other half however was clearly not. “You are lady Hel?” Thor asked her softly.

“Yes, Thor I am.”

“Then I thank you, gracious and beautiful daughter of Loki for allowing me to prevent your father’s passage into your realm.” Thor said to her very seriously.  
“You have no need to flatter me prince, but I am grateful for your thanks.”

“I do not flatter, you should ask your father he will tell you I am not one for such things as false words, the unadorned truth is much better in my opinion.”

Hel let out a delighted laugh. “You have done well for yourself in loving this one father. You will be wise to never release him.”

“I have no intention to allow anyone else to have him Hel.” Loki told his daughter his words filled with seriousness.

“Good, I am glad, Thor is just the one you need in your life and you are just the one he needs.” This said the goddess vanished in exactly the same manner as when she had appeared.

The thunder god looked at the expression of shock on Loki’s face and let out a deep laugh. With a small frown starting to form on his face the trickster turned to Thor, who captured the face of the raven haired good between his hands and gave him a sound kiss. Sighing with pleasure Loki quickly set about returning the kiss, when the two eventually parted from the kiss it was Thor who spoke. “Well it would appear that your daughter is most certainly in favour of our union.”

“Indeed, I think that is as close as you will get to Hel giving you her blessing.”

The prince gave the one he loved a wide smile and then pulled him close before nestling them both back down amongst the covers of his bed. “Well then I shall count myself as extremely fortunate.” 

Loki rested his head on the shoulder of the other immortal and smiled very slowly. “Yes you are.”

It was not until the third day had passed after the raven haired god had come back to life that Thor was sure that Loki was better from his ordeal and allowed him to leave what had become in such a short time their bed. It took Loki a few more days after this to start mastering his new powers; he was well aware however that it would take more than just a few short days for him to get use to all of his new powers. 

Neither Thor nor Loki was too surprised that it was at this point Odin, now sure that the newly revived god was not going to somehow be returned to death began his campaign to separate them once again. The king of the gods kept trying to hint that Loki was not good enough for Thor, that his act of saving the thunder god had been nothing more than a calculated move on the part of the god of tricks and not one of love as Loki had claimed. Odin also kept trying to intimate that at some point the god of mischief would revert to his old ways and therefore was not to be trusted.

Loki was not surprised to find Sigyn supporting their cause, but he was amazed when the warriors three, lady Sif and many of the other gods and goddesses also stood beside them in support of their relationship. Soon more and more immortals were actually joining their voices to the others until there was no other option then for the king of the gods to surrender the battle. Although Odin now no longer objected openly to their relationship, Thor Loki and their supporters made sure to keep a close eye on the one eyed immortal just to make sure he was not going to try any underhanded methods in a final desperate attempt to separate the two gods.  
Once they were all well convinced that Odin was not going to try to cause any more trouble did Thor feel relaxed enough to spend the next three months wooing the trickster openly. The thunder god did this to satisfy the other immortals of Asgard that their relationship was serious, because he wanted to and in order to wear down Loki’s resistance to the idea of their marriage. Every time that the raven haired god brought up some form of objection to their union, the prince of Asgard would soon find a way round it. 

Slowly but surely the pale immortal was becoming more use to the idea that Thor loved him with all of his heart and truly wanted nothing more than to marry him. Loki knew that in his usual stubborn way that the thunder god was not going to surrender his desire to have him as his consort. The idea of being Thor’s consort and husband was one which appealed to the pale immortal, more than he had even imagined it would. Loki was happy to admit to himself that he was actually looking forward to the time when the golden haired prince would finally propose marriage to him formally.

This protracted wooing of Loki on the part of Thor had enabled Odin enough time to gradually adjust to the inevitable fact that his son was going to marry the trickster no matter what he might say or do. The king of the gods also came to realise that standing in the way of Thor’s love for the other god would only drive his son away from him. So it was that Odin finally and but with slight reluctance set his objections to the union to one side, deciding that it would be far better to allow the pair to marry then to lose his son forever.

Thor was more than ready to make his formal proposal of marriage to Loki, the prince was very hopeful that the raven haired god would give him the positive answer which he hoped for. So it was that before the entire court holding the hand of the trickster, Thor took Loki into the middle of the throne room. With an idea of what the blonde immortal was planning to do the pale god flushed slightly but gave him no resistance. Once the prince was sure that he had the attention of all the other immortals, Thor speaks to Loki. “I have been longing to ask you this question ever since you have returned to me Loki and now I feel it is time. Will you marry me my love?”

“Yes, Thor I will.” The trickster answered in a clear voice.

The blonde god turned with his hand still in Loki’s to look at his father. “My father will you give us your blessing?”

Odin took a deep breath, despite the fact he had partly been expecting this question he still did not want to give his blessing but at the same time he knew they would marry with or without it. “Of cause I give you my blessing my son. Your love for Loki is clear and I cannot deny you the one that you so obviously desire with all your heart.”

“I thank you my father. I think my love to seal this betrothal a kiss would be highly appropriate do you not my Loki?”

With a smile he gave Thor a single nod. “I agree.” The prince returned the smile, he placed his hands onto the waist of the raven haired god, Loki returned the gesture and slowly the two kiss softly but fully. With a slight moan the trickster moves closer to Thor, slowly the thunder god released his mouth and smiled at the sight of Loki with his eyes half lidded eyes filled with want.

“Ah it is good to see that you desire me. I believe that now would be a very good time to retire to our room my love.” The thunder god said before taking the raven haired immortal from the throne room, back to their rooms and their bed.

None of the other immortals of Asgard were too surprised when neither Thor nor Loki where seen for sometime after this. No one commented on the fact that throughout the whole time that their wedding was being planned, the two gods would often go missing for periods of time only to return looking extremely content. Loki and Thor were married in a large ornate affair and the people of Asgard showed their support for this union by celebrated their marriage with great joy.

As for the couple themselves, they settled down into married life with an ease that surprised Odin but did not surprise anyone else around the pair. To all the people of Asgard the love between the pair was extremely obvious in everything that they did, all they said to each other and every little gesture. It was this love would last for the rest of eternity, and in time their loving union was blessed with two sons and one daughter.


End file.
